Mía
by DuniXe
Summary: El es un vengador que cree no merecer el amor de una mujer como ella, pero pronto se dará cuenta que en realidad ella es lo único que necesita cuando la esta viendo perdida al estar a punto de casarse con el Kazekage de la arena.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente bonita, regreso con una nueva idea para un Fic, un SasuxSakuxGaara

Espero le guste.

**Mis fics "La esposa del Hokage" esta en un pequeño Hiatus, pero ya estoy trabajando en ello por que veo que tiene una mala redacción o eso me comentaron y la verdad espero mejorarlo; también el fic de "Tortura placentera un grito de desesperación" ESE FIC SI ESTA EN UN hIATUS INDEFINIDO que espero pronto lo resuelva, por lo pronto espero este sea un fic corto no mas de 10 caps o menos… **

Ahora me harían un favor en dejarme un **review** para saber si les gusta o si quieren que vaya cambiando algo.

**Muchas Gracias por la paciencia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer<strong> – Los personajes de Naruto son de su Respectivo creador Kishimoto.

La historia es mía =W=

* * *

><p>-¿Sakura?, ¡Sakura despierta!<p>

_-Esa voz, yo conozco esa voz, esta, muy lejos, ¿Por qué se oye tan lejos? Sasuke-Kun…_

-¡Sakura!

* * *

><p>Ya ha pasado un año desde que la batalla contra Kaguya había terminado, el resultado de la pelea de los dos ninjas con destinos entrelazados fue desastroso como definitivo; Sasuke había resultado tan mal herido que su recuperación fue lenta pero efectiva gracias a Sakura, mientras tanto Naruto quien había llegado completamente consciente a la sala de recuperaciones y gracias al chakra del Kyubi, sus heridas y fracturas mejoraron en corto tiempo.<p>

Sasuke nunca estaba despierto, o eso pensaba la pelirosa cuando ella lo visitaba, siempre ella, el dobe, Kakashi y algunos Anbus que por ordenes de la Hokage custodiaban al chico para prevenir accidentes, eso y el hecho de que las personas de Konoha aun no confiaban del todo en el. "Y no deberían" se reprochaba mentalmente el pelinegro.

No paso mucho tiempo mas para darle el alta, todavía con algunos vendajes y medicamentos para el dolor, los cuales no escatimo en tirar al cesto de basura mas cercano cuando tuvo oportunidad, se le había asignado un pequeño departamento cerca del edificio donde Naruto vivía, las personas de la aldea aun no tenían confianza de hablarle pero tampoco lo ignoraban por completo, estaban seguros que si ocurría otro siniestro, los nuevos héroes de Konoha les ayudarían.

Naruto lo visitaba con frecuencia, le contaba sus planes a futuro, le hablaba de esa persona especial en la que se había convertido Hinata Hyuga, y ese deseo de seguir a su lado, aun cuando su amor por Sakura era profesado, todo el que los conocía, sabia que ahora ese amor por la pelirosa era ahora un amor de hermanos.

-Hey Temme. Naruto comenzó de nuevo con aquella platica incomoda

-Hn, ¿Que quieres ahora?, ¿No te basto comerte mi alacena completa?

-¿Has visto a Sakura últimamente?

-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Mmm, ella siempre te visitó cuando estabas en el hospital, siempre tenia la mala suerte de encontrarte dormido, así que ella simplemente se quedaba vigilándote, revisando que todo anduviera bien…

Naruto no tenia por que decirle todo eso, el ya lo sabía, pues el no estaba dormido; cuando la escuchaba llegar, la sentía moverse por la habitación y checar los monitores conectados a su cuerpo, siempre removía las cortinas y abría la ventana, se sentaba en una silla a su lado y le narraba las viejas aventuras del equipo 7, al despedirse, ella siempre le daba un beso en la frente y le decía "Te quiero Sasuke-kun"

-¿A que viene todo ese palabrerío Naruto?, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?. Sasuke llevo dos de sus dedos a la frente, donde siempre ella le daba un beso antes de irse.

-Te lo preguntare sin rodeos, los dos son mis amigos, y no me gusta ver a mis amigos tristes, lo sabes.

-Ve al grano ¿quieres?. Lo miro entrecerrando los ojos mientras bajaba la mano, imaginándose lo que vendría a continuación.

-Sakura te ama, lo sabes, aun en todo este tiempo, se ha dado a rechazar a todos y cada uno de los ninjas que han querido cortejarla, por que aun tiene la esperanza de estar contigo.

-Naruto…

-Esta vez no Sasuke, no permitiré que cortes lo que tengo que decirte, no puedes convencerme con palabras hirientes, te he observado, cada maldito minuto en el que ella esta cerca, te mientes a ti mismo, no eres capaz de reconocer que Sakura es la única mujer que ha llegado a tu corazón y la única que podría hacerte feliz si tan solo dejaras tu maldito orgullo.

-¿Eso es todo?. El pelinegro lo siguió observando con semblante sereno.

-No, no es todo, pronto Hinata y yo vendremos a verte.

-¿Que tengo que ver yo con Hyuga?

-Hinata y yo nos casaremos en un mes Sasuke, estas cordialmente invitado a nuestra boda.

Asi aconteció el evento mas aclamado por toda la aldea después de la restauración, la gran boda de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, los Kages de las demás aldeas estuvieron presentes, alegría se desprendía de cada rincón como si este evento desbordara una maravillosa esperanza del futuro de Konoha .

-¡Sakura –chan! ¡Estas preciosa!. El Rubio vestido con un kimono formal saludaba a su amiga, su hermana, en la recepción de su boda en la mansión Hyuga

-Basta Naruto, aquí la única mas hermosa para ti debe ser tu ya ahora esposa. Responde la pelirosa mirando a lo lejos al Uchiha quien se había apartado de la gente y se encontraba en una de las esquinas del salón.

-Ve con el, estoy seguro que esta mas aburrido que una babos… digo, que un, que un…

-Naruto, nunca vas a cambiar, ahora vuelvo, iré a ver que tiene, tal vez no se siente bien, sus heridas fueron muy profundas.

-Si Sakura-chan, tal vez sea algo por el estilo.

Alejándose de su amigo rubio, Sakura se dirige hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba no sin antes ser detenida por Gaara.

Sasuke miraba hacia la ventana cerca de su "esquina refugio" con una copa de vino en la mano mientras la otra estaba resguardada dentro de su Kimono formal. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella imagen cuando las damas de honor entraron junto con la novia, Hinata lucia espectacular, pero hubo una dama de honor que llamo su atención, su kimono se señía en sus curvas con una exquisita exactitud en los lugares correctos, hacia resaltar sus atributos como si en realidad fuese una escultura, una -Oda a la perfección femenina- "Patrañas", se dijo cuando Lee había hecho esa expresión junto a el cuando la admiraba a lo lejos.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando justamente la vio acercarse a el, cruzando el salón captando miradas de muchos, cuchicheos de otras que obviamente celosas de la medico numero 1 después de Tsunade, tuviera semejante porte y elegancia en una de las bodas mas esperadas y dejara a muchos, incluidos algunos novios de ellas con la boca abierta al pasar.

-Sabaku no Gaara. Murmuró cuando observó que el la detenía a mitad de su camino.

-Gaara-kun, ¿Qué sucede? Respondió la pelirosa al verse frente a frente con el Kage de la Arena.

-Necesito hablar contigo afuera

-Ah, por supuesto, pero ¿Podrías esperarme un minuto? Solo iré a…

-No puede esperar, es algo urgente que tienes que atender.

La pelirosa desvía la mirada, Sasuke ya no estaba allí.

-Bueno, supongo que esta bien Gaara-kun. Sus ojos barren el salón mientras busca a Sasuke.

Gaara la condujo al pasillo opuesto de la mansión donde se detuvo y se volvió hacia la chica. –Sakura Haruno.

-Dime, Gaara-kun, ¿que sucede?

-Casémonos.

-¡¿Pe- Perdón?!

-Soy el Kazekage, de la aldea de la arena, lo tendrás todo a tu disposición, no te faltará nada, serás querida y el pueblo te honrara ya que, eres una de los 3 nuevos sannin.

-Un momento Gaara, no, no se que, ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?, ni siquiera te gusto

-No, por supuesto que me gustas Sakura, desde aquel día en que salvaste mi vida, he tenido esta deuda contigo y comencé a sentir algo muy fuerte aquí. Su mano derecha se poso sobre su pecho. – Cada vez que te veo es como si mil aves atravesaran mi pecho por que no puedo tocarte de la manera en que sueño cada noche.

-Que interesante propuesta. Acostado en la rama de un árbol y los brazos cruzados, Sasuke se atrevió a hablar revelándose en la oscuridad que le proporcionaban las hojas.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Vamos Sakura, acepta su propuesta, no creo que haya alguien mas interesado en ti de esa manera y además, que pueda darte todo lo que este tipo te ofrece. Enderezándose, y cayendo al piso de un salto, el peli negro se acerca a la pareja con una risa cínica pero irradiando enojo por cara poro de su ser-

-Sasuke… Las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos esmeraldas, el impacto de las palabras fue rotundo, "no hay nadie mas interesado en mi" se dijo, "el no esta para nada interesado en mi" Dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, comienza correr rumbo desconocido de la mansión Hyuga sin despedirse de nadie.

-Ya veo. Gaara se acomoda su túnica de Hokage y se dirige a Sasuke –Eso no estuvo del todo correcto, sin embargo mi propuesta es formal, hablaré con Tsunade Senju, haré que Sakura Haruno pertenezca a la arena, a menos que…

-Haz lo que quieras Kazekage, no me importa. Sasuke emprendía su pasiva huida de la escena pero alcanza a oír muy bien las ultimas palabras del Kage de la Arena.

-Ella será mia, y ni tu ni nadie lo impedirán.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola gente sensual!

Aquí reportando el siguiente capitulo de este Gara-Saku-Sasu fic.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews recibidos en el primer capitulo y también por la suscripccion a mi perfil, historias y a este fanfic. La verdad me da mucho gusto que les agrade como escribo y que me presionen! PRESIONENME! XD

Pido una disculpa por la tardanza… pero todo fue debido a que SOMOS CANNON!

Para evitar Spoilers no diré nada mas :D

Además estoy tratando de seguir las reglas de la gramática que haye en "SasuSaku Eternal Love" grupo de Facebook. Aun me falta mucho por aprender pero para eso sigo escribiendo. Aprender en el proceso. :D

Sin mas les dejo el capitulo 2 de MÍA-

¡DUOZO!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

><p>Sakura se hallaba sumergida en las aguas tibias de la bañera, con el rostro demacrado signo de haber llorado demasiado; su kimono formal yacía en el sofá de la salita de estar, el listón verde que hacia juego con sus ojos ahora estaba empapado en el suelo del baño.<p>

Ino le había llamado un par de veces, la pelirosa solo contesto para decirle que estaba bien, y que no la molestaran.

"Vamos Sakura, acepta su propuesta, no creo que haya alguien mas interesado en ti…"

Esta vez, Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, o simplemente esta era la respuesta definitiva, la respuesta que necesitaba para poder poner fin de una vez por todas a sus "molestos sentimientos".

Tal vez, Gara hablaba enserio, tal vez ella podría llegar a quererlo, como dicen por allí, "Un clavo saca otro clavo" en su caso, el Kazekage podría sacar ese "tornillo" llamado "Sasuke, estúpido Uchiha"

-Si yo aceptase a Gara, tendría que irme a la aldea de la arena, me alejaría de todos; no volvería a verle, ¿Podría soportar dejar de verle?. Se pregunto así misma mientras recargaba sus brazos en la orilla de la tina.

No paso mucho tiempo, el agua comenzó a enfriarse y decidió salir de la tina, tomó la bata y no sin antes secarse, se la colocó ciñendo un nudo a su cintura. A paso lento entró a su habitación y descubrió la ventana abierta. No recordaba si la había cerrado o no, su sentido ninja se agudizo pero no notó nada extraño; la luz de la luna llena entraba por el espacio que la ventana proporcionaba y decidió dejarla así mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

Tiro del nudo de la bata y esta fue resbalando lentamente por sus hombros desnudos hacia el piso, dando la espalda a la luz de la luna, la silueta de la pelirosa se iluminaba mientras se ponía algo de crema de un pote cercano, se colocaba unas bragas seguido de un short pequeño y la camiseta de su pijama a conjunto, olvido la ventana y se metió a la cama aun dando la espalda a la ventana.

-Casarme con Gara, el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena… el me … ama… Diciendo esto la pelirosa cerró los ojos y se dejo tocar por la mano de Morfeo.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura Haruno será MÍA, y ni tu ni nadie, se interpondrá en ello."

Sasuke recordaba las ultimas palabras de Gara; con un chasquido de su lengua se reprocho a si mismo el estar espiando a la pelirosa. Su cara irradiaba enojo e impaciencia. Las "estúpidas", como el las llamó, palabras del Kazekage le martilleaban la cabeza constantemente hasta que llegó "sin querer" al departamento de la kunoichi.

-¿Que diablos estoy haciendo?. Murmuró mientras bajaba de un árbol cercano a la ventana de la chica en cuestión. -Ella debe aceptar a Gara, debe olvidarme de una vez por todas y dejarme en paz. Diciéndose eso último, se dirigió a su departamento perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche

Al dia siguiente en la oficina de la Hokage, Gara presuroso, concretó una cita de suma urgencia para Suna la cual, debía ser atendida a primera hora.

Tsunade recibió al Kazekage y escucho sus peticiones, una en particular, la razón por la cual la cita era de suma importancia.

-Gara. La voz seria de la Hokage se hizo presente mientras lo observaba detenidamente. -Lo que me dices parece mas bien un capricho, tal vez un flechazo del destino pero, ¿amor?

-Solo le estoy pidiendo su ayuda para convencer a Sakura Haruno de ser mi esposa. Sabe los beneficios que ello traería a Konohagakure además de la felicidad que eso le proporcionaría a ella.

-Necesito que entiendas una cosa Gara, yo no puedo influir en la decisión de Sakura, ella sabra que es lo que en realidad desea y quiere para su futuro…

-Inclusive puede desarrollar su potencial con los venenos que Sasori y Chiyo dejaron en Suna. Interrumpió. –Todo lo compartiría en muto acuerdo con Konoha.

-Admito que es tentadora la oferta, pero insisto que es decisión de ella y de nadie mas.

-Lo entiendo, se que es precipitado pero esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para decirle esto Hokage, debo volver a Suna, si Sakura acepta, debe enviarla a Suna lo mas pronto posible bajo estas condiciones. Entregándole un sobre cerrado Gara se levanto de su asiento.

-Esta bien Kazekage. Cuando todo tenga el orden que debe tener. Le hare saber la respuesta de Sakura.

-Gracias Tsunade-Sama. Con una reverencia, Gara se dirigió a la puerta saliendo con su escolta directo a la puerta principal de la aldea para regresar a Suna.

-Esto se pone interesante. Murmuró Tsunade mientras sorbía de su Té y abría el sobre de las condiciones de Gara. –Oh vaya, esta es una buena oportunidad para esos idiotas. –Con una sonrisa empezó las actividades normales de su día a día

Sakura llegó a la oficina del Hospital de Konoha e hizo su registro cotidiano, no tenia por que ir ya que ese día se le fue dado libre debido a que seguramente la fiesta de Naruto y Hinata le habría dejado exhausta para un día de trabajo, al menos ese era el plan. Cosa que no ocurrió si no todo lo contrario. Las palabras de Gara resonaban en su mente asi como las del azabache.

"Nadie mas esta interesado en mi, al menos el no lo esta" Se decía mientras se colocaba la bata de medico y se recogía el cabello en una coleta. Salio al pasillo y comenzó con la rutina diaria.

Tsunade le mando llamar a casa un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, a su escritorio llego el informe que la pelirosa estaba de turno en el hospital y le mando llamar. No paso mucho tiempo para que Sakura se presentara en su oficina.

-¿Me mando llamar Tsunade Sama?

-Sakura, siéntate. –Señaló una de las sillas frente a su escritorio- Dime, ¿Estas en una relación con alguien en estos momentos?

Sakura abrió los ojos ante la pregunta y miro a su maestra con sorpresa. –Yo no estoy en ninguna relación con nadie Tsunade-Sama, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bien, por que he recibido una petición de Suna, del Kazekage, Gara, quiere tu mano en matrimonio. –Cruzando los dedos de sus manos bajo su barbilla, Tsunade observo la cara de Sakura ante la confesión-

Sonrojándose, Sakura simplemente se quedo sin palabras.

-Sakura, Gara ha hecho la maravillosa propuesta de compartir conocimientos si tu aceptas, no por ello te obligare a hacerlo, le he dicho que la decisión es completamente tuya, tu decides si quieres al Kazekage como marido o no, yo nunca te reprochare cualquier decisión que tomes.

Aun sin palabras, Sakura rebobinaba la información recibida dentro de su cabeza. Gara lo había hecho, iba enserio, la quería como su esposa, el "El Kazekage".

-¿Sakura? Se que es demasiado rápido pero necesito una respuesta…

-Acepto. Interrumpió sin dudas.

- ¿Estas Segura?

-Si Tsunade Sama, aquí no hay nadie que me lo impida, aún si quisiera que alguien lo hiciera. Desviando la mirada de su maestra, Sakura se miro las manos mientras cruzaba los dedos fuertemente sobre su regazo

Y allí estaba esa mirada melancólica que Tsunade conocía. Esa mirada de tristeza que solo un hombre le provocaba a su única alumna. La mirada que siempre le dirigía a Sasuke Uchiha. La Hokage no era tonta, sin embargo tampoco era entrometida, ella al igual que Naruto se había dado cuenta de esas miradas cruzadas pero jamás unidas que Sasuke también le dirigía a la que ahora había decidido ser la esposa del Kazekage de la arena. Su mente comenzaba a elaborar un plan riesgoso, pero si todo salía bien, tal vez ese idiota ex-renegado por fin pudiese superar su orgullo y miedos.

-Esta bien Sakura, preparare todo según las ordenes de Gara. El desea que seas trasladada como una princesa.

-Per… ¿Cómo?

-Asi es, como futura esposa del Kazekage debes ser servida y atendida como tal.

-Tsunade-Sama, eso es demasiado, usted me conoce, yo no soy…

-Desde el momento en que aceptaste, aceptaste todo el paquete. –dijo tajante- Ahora ve a arreglar tus cosas. Prepáralo todo, mañana mismo partes a Suna.

Así fue como Sakura fue a su casa, imaginando que diablos le iba a decir a Ino, a Naruto, el cual no se encontraba en la aldea pues, estaba celebrando su luna de miel

Sin querer, en su distracción sus pies la llevaron por el sendero que había querido evitar desde que salió de casa. El camino directo al departamento de Sasuke Uchiha.

Se detuvo un momento y medito si era conveniente, si podría hacerlo; decidida se dirigió directo y sin interrupciones a ese departamento esperando que el estuviese allí.

Toco la puerta, nada, ni un sonido, espero un par de minutos pero todo siguió igual. Suspiro llevando una mano a su bolso y saco una libreta en la que anotó algo, arranco la hoja y la deslizo por debajo. Volvió a tomar camino rumbo a su casa, debía empacar y prepararse para ser la esposa de Gara, Kazekage de la arena.

Sasuke la observo de lejos, sus ojos la siguieron en cada movimiento, hasta que llego a su departamento; su puño tocando la puerta, su cuerpo inclinándose para deslizar esa hoja que ahora debería encontrarse a mitad del pequeño pasillo de entrada, y no se movió si no hasta que ella se había ido. "Es lo mejor" se dijo y entró a su hogar divisando esa nota. La recogió sin ganas y la abrió "Siento haberte molestado, Gracias por todo Sasuke-kun" Leyó, por un momento no había entendido nada pero quiso creer que sus esfuerzos por alejarla habían dado buenos resultados. "Es mejor así" –pensó –"Es mejor observarla desde las sombras siendo feliz que conmigo en la obscuridad" –Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal pensamiento frunció el ceño en total desapruebo y se decidió segur sus actividades diarias hasta que su teléfono sonó.

Al día siguiente, Sakura había llegado al despacho de la Hokage, la habían vestido con ropas de una princesa de Suna y un velo de gasa semitransparente que cubría su nariz y boca dejando al descubierto únicamente sus ojos verde esmeralda delineados de color negro.

-Tsunade –Sama, ¿no cree que esto es demasiado?

-Te lo dije cariño, aceptas todo el paquete, no te preocupes, cuando llegues a Suna le harás saber a Gara que es lo que te gusta, esta formalidad es simplemente un símbolo de respeto.

-Esta bien –sonrió algo forzada-

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que tocaron a la puerta, Sakura se encontraba de espaldas a la misma mientras Tsunade daba permiso de entrada.

-Ah. Perfecto, has llegado. –Tsunade se acerco a Sakura mientras no apartaba la vista de la persona que había entrado. –Ella es la persona que debes escoltar a la villa de la arena, debe llegar ilesa y en perfectas condiciones. Tomando de los hombros a Sakura, le dio media vuelta despacio para encontrar a la persona que seria su escolta.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Aquellos verde esmeralda con los azabache. Sasuke Uchiha había sido escogido para ser su escolta a Suna.

-Sasuke, debes escoltar a la futura esposa del Kazekage de la Arena, Sakura Haruno lo mas seguro y rápido posible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p>

Algo mas que me quieras decir además de…

CONTI PLZ:::? XD

Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Hola muy buenas las tengan!

Gracias por su review y paciencia.

Sin nada mas les dejo con el capitulo que a por eso vienen ne? xD

DUOZO!

* * *

><p>La escolta consistía en 2 chunin desconocidos para Sasuke pero obedientes a sus ordenes. Era normal ya que, una misión de escolta consistía en llevar a la persona a salvo al lugar indicado, no había peligros extremos y en dado caso que los hubiesen, vamos, Sasuke Uchiha ex-desertor devuelto a la aldea rango S podría, claro que podría encargarse de esos peligros, seria "pan comido" como el se había obligado a declarar frente a Tsunade.<p>

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Sakura se asomo por la ventana para admirar el paisaje corriendo el velo de seda verde jade que cubria la abertura. "Esto es demasiado" murmuro por lo bajo mientras admiraba de nueva cuenta el interior ahora iluminado por la luz que se colaba de la ventana.

Un interior cubierto de sedas adornadas con destellos de hilos dorados, sus manos cubiertas por anillos y pulseras provenientes del país de Suna, riqueza y claramente regalo del Kazekage

**FlashBack**

_-Sasuke-kun…_

_-Bien Sasuke, esta será tu primera misión para la Aldea de la hoja, no la eches a perder o el Kazekage no lo perdonara. – Tsunade hablo al ver el impacto de su alumna ante el hecho de que el pelinegro seria quien la acompañase en el camino._

_-Hn, es pan comido. –diciendo esto, Sasuke dio media vuelta y se retiro del despacho de la Hokage-_

_-Tsunade-Sama, esto es una mala idea, no creo que Sasuk… _

_-Nada de eso Sakura, Naruto esta en su luna de miel, los demás están muy ocupados en otras misiones y además, para ese orgulloso idiota, será la vuelta a la vida normal de un ninja de Konoha_

_-Tsunade-Sama… - Sin decir nada mas asintió pensativa ante la lógica de la palabras de su maestra-_

_No paso mucho tiempo cuando recibieron un pergamino de la arena que con el mismo jutsu con el cual TenTen portaba inmensa cantidad de armas, al activarlo, surgieron vestidos, joyas y una carta la cual la Hokage leyó y con una sonrisa socarrona envió a un par de chunins bajo el mando de Sasuke para llevar a la futura esposa del Kazekage. _

**Fin del FlashBack**

Sasuke iba al frente de aquella "caravana" examinando con el sharingan el lugar, buscando alguna clase de peligro, un indicio de alguna trampa, nada. Así era, todo estaba tranquilo, aburrido, ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con aquella mujer que le hacia pensar tonterías.

El transporte era a petición del Kazekage, el mejor carruaje jalado por un par de corceles de la mejor raza. ¿Anticuado?, tal vez pero, en la villa de la arena, llegar de la manera mas formal y pulcra era una forma respetuosa de decir "He llegado, soy importante y espero ser de su agrado" o al menos Tsunade le había dicho algo así a la pelirosa.

Desesperada por el silencio departe de los chicos que la escoltaban decidió hacer una parada para estirar las piernas, al menos a eso tenia derecho.

-Sasuke-kun… -corrió la ventanilla que daba hacia el frente del carruaje justo en la espalda del pelinegro- ¿Podríamos parar un minuto por favor?

-¿Para que? –Respondió secamente-

-Bueno, necesito estirar las piernas, no estoy acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo sentada y…

-No.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?

-Mientras mas tardemos, mas haremos esperar a tu prometido – _"¿De donde carajos salió todo eso?"_ se pregunto al darse cuenta de su voz sarcástica y la manera en que la había mirado justo cuando volteo a decirle aquello, inmediatamente se volvió a su lugar-

-¿¡Perdón!? – Impactada, Sakura se alejo de la ventanilla, ¿que mirada había sido esa?, ¿Qué clase de tonito sarcástico le había llegado a sus oídos? – Para Sasuke, necesito ir a hacer mis necesidades fisiológicas, no puedes negarme eso. Para ya.

No pudo negarse, jalo las correas que detuvieron a los corceles e inmediatamente cuando todo paro, Sakura casi salta al exterior; sin darse vuelta a ver a Sasuke corrió cerca de unos arboles perdiéndose de la mirada de los hombres que al acompañaban.

El pelinegro dio ordenes de vigilar el perímetro y con su sharingan noto que el chackra de la pelirosa estaba cerca asi que no le dio mas importancia y se dedico a esperarla.

-Hn, estúpida molestia. –Susurro mientras acomodaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca y se recostaba en la banca del chofer del carruaje.

**FlashBack**

_-Sasuke, tenemos una misión para ti. Es de suma importancia para la aldea y espero que puedas con la responsabilidad. – Tsunade había llamado directamente al departamento del ojinegro mientras el sostenía aquella nota que la pelirosa había deslizado debajo de su puerta hacia unos minutos-_

_-Hn, ¿me mantendrá fuera de la aldea por un tiempo?- Preguntó mirando la nota entre sus dedos. _

_Si, eso era, irse de la aldea aunque fuese un pequeño tiempo, lejos de ella, ya que ahora por fin se había resignado al hecho de que el no correspondería sus sentimientos, al menos esa nota le daba a entender aquello, el no debía siquiera preguntarse que hubiese sucedido si… no, nada de eso, simplemente se daría el tiempo para borrar aquellos ojos jade de su mente._

_-Claro, por lo menos 3 días, es un viaje escolta, nada peligroso, nada extremo pero demasiado importante. Necesito que estés aquí a primera hora la persona que llevaras te estará esperando. Adios Sasuke. _

**Fin del FlashBack**

Eso fue todo, no le dijo ni quien era ni a donde le llevaría, no importaba, 3 días sin la presencia de ella, eso era un comienzo. Todo iba bien hasta que la vio en la oficina de Tsunade, vestida como una princesa, muy a doc con el país de la arena, velos, transparencias, joyas y aquellos ojos jade, hermosos ojos jade, impactados cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. "Sasuke-Kun" Aquellas palabras habían salido de esos labios cubiertos por el velo. Y allí se dio cuenta que ella, que Sakura Haruno en verdad le había tomado la palabra, se casaría con el Kazekage Gaara de la arena, lo había aceptado, seria la madre de sus hijos y ella pasaría a ser posesión de la aldea oculta de la arena para siempre.

¡Bien!, ¡Perfecto!, Eso era lo que quería, se olvidaría de el, la distancia y el tiempo serian los aliados perfectos. ¿!Pero por que carajos sentía tanta desesperación, impotencia y enojo juntos!?

¿Por el hecho de que una vez en su vida, Sakura le haya hecho el jodido caso y ahora ella se casaría con Gaara, el maldito pelirrojo que le dijo que ella seria de el, y eso se estaba cumpliendo? ¿!Por que carajos sentía esa espina en su orgullo!?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los chunin.

-Sasuke-San, Sakura-Sama no ha regresado todavía…

-Hn… -respondió mientras se erguía y bajaba del carruaje- Sigue manteniendo la guardia, iré por ella.

-Si Sasuke-San – Junto con su compañero, siguieron montando guardia a la caravana.

Activo su sharingan y allí estaba ella, moviéndose lentamente no muy lejos de allí, comenzó a caminar a paso lento llegando cerca, observando sigilosamente, como el ninja que era, analizando y grabando cada movimiento gracias a su Kekkei Genkai.

Un pequeño riachuelo corría a través de sus piernas, ella se había quitado los zapatos y se había corrido las piernas del pantalón hacia arriba para sentir correr el agua, se quito el velo del rostro mientras caminaba y admiraba a los pequeños pececillos que nadaban contra corriente mientras, también, sumergía una mano para después llevársela a la nuca y cuello para refrescarse.

El pelinegro observo cada detalle, su sonrisa calma, las pequeñas gotas de agua que se perdían en aquel escote después de haber recorrido el sensual camino perlado del pecho de aquella mujer; un momento, "¿sensual?" se pregunto al darse cuenta del hecho de que su cerebro de nueva cuenta le jugaba trastadas.

Sin previo aviso salió de aquel refugio en el que estaba observando y cruzandose de brazos llamo a la mujer frente a el

-No estamos aquí para jugar Sakura, recuerda que tu "prometido" te esta esperando –De nuevo el tono sarcástico mezclado con enojo-

-¿A ti que carajos te pasa? –Preguntó la chica mientras salía del riachuelo y volvía a colocarse los zapatos, acomodando su atuendo- ¿Por qué sigues hablándome de esa manera? ¿Qué diablos te he hecho? ¿Acaso es una ofensa para ti el haberme preocupado y haber cuidado de ti todo este maldito tiempo y ni siquiera un jodido gracias de tu parte?, Inclusive cuando te largaste de la aldea me dijiste "Gracias Sakura" y ahora cuando en realidad estuve haciendo algo para ayudarte, ¿ni siquiera eso me merezco?

-Hn, no importa es hora de irnos o tu prometido se va a impacientar.

-¿No importa?, ¿!No importa!? –gritó colocándose frente a el con los puños cerrados- Eres un desgraciado orgulloso que solo piensa en su comodidad sin importar que demonios pasa con los demás, ¿Cierto? No se como pude haber mantenido aquellos sentimientos por ti. ¡Es una verdadera fortuna que Gaara me ame y el que me case con el será un verdadero placer! Eso Sasuke, te lo agradezco, me abriste los ojos ya que, ningún otro hombre–hizo énfasis en esa palabra- podría haberme notado ni ofrecido lo que Gaara tiene para mi, el me ama, y pronto yo lo amare a el –Paso de el aún con los puños cerrados yendo directo a la caravana.

Algo hizo click en Sasuke al escuchar aquello, ella se "arrepentía" de haber sentido todo lo que sintió por el, ella se preguntaba el porque se había dedicado a el y le agradecía por el hecho de haberle "¿abierto los ojos?" ante los sentimientos que Gaara le profesaba, y que ahora no desaprovecharía, si no que lo llegaría a amar. "!¿Que mierda acababa de decir?!" Se pregunto mientras sintió como pasaba de el, volteó rápidamente y escupió las palabras sin pensar.

-Tu nunca podrás amar a Gaara – la siguió y la tomo del brazo bruscamente volteándola-

-¡Suéltame! –Respondió mientras era jalada hacia el pecho del pelinegro- No tienes derecho de decirme que no puedo amarlo, ¡Lo voy a hacer y seré muy feliz en la arena!

-¡No! ¡No lo serás! –Diciendo esto sus rostros quedaron frente a frente mientras la sujetaba aun con bastante fuerza-

-¿!Y porque no!? –Pregunto gritándoselo-

-¡Por que tu siempre me vas a amar a mi y a nadie mas!

El tiempo se detuvo cuando ella sintió el peso de Sasuke sobre su boca, sus labios algo fríos devoraban los de ella con desesperación y ahínco mientras el la apretaba mas contra su pecho al haberla sujetado con ambas manos. Nada, absolutamente nada paso por su mente en ese momento simplemente su cuerpo reacciono de la manera mas lógica a sus sentimientos, correspondió la intensidad y desesperación el beso que Sasuke le estaba proveyendo.

Al sentir que el oxigeno faltaba tuvieron que separarse forzosamente. Sasuke había caído en cuenta que había hecho una completa tontería, "¿Besarla? ¿Pero que putas había hecho?" – Se preguntaba internamente mientras veía la expresión de sorpresa en aquellos ojos jade, sorpresa y confusión total. Sin embargo, algo en su interior se sentía tan bien tan regocijante al darse cuenta que también ella le había correspondido.

* * *

><p>::::<p>

::::::

::::::::

Oh si Oh Dios! La beso!

A huevou!

Bueno, con la novedad que subi otro fanfic llamado

"Querido Sasuke Kun, cuando leas esta carta…" - pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil o bien agregar lo siguiente a la dirección de ff /s/10840388/1/Querido-Sasuke-kun-cuando-leas-esta-carta

Es un fanfic triste, tragedy-drama en el rankin T de FF

Fue un fanfic escrito para el concurso de la pagina Sasusaku Eternal Love de Facebook, quede en cuarto lugar y espero ver su review por allí :D

Algun review que me dejen por haber traído otro capitulo? Nos leemos en otro capitulo de MíA


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

* * *

><p>Buenasss pipooooool!<p>

Tengo algunas notas importantes referentes a mis fanfics. "Tortura Placentera, un grito de desesperación" y "La esposa del Hokage" que por el momento pueden encontrar todavía en esta cuenta.

Bueno, es debido que sepan que voy a borrar esas historias. ¿Por que? Por que tienen errores garrafales de ortografía, gramática, redacción etc… me lo han dicho en los reviews y bueno, no quiero fracasar en mi intento de superar mis escritos.

Se que no soy la súper experta en lo mencionado pero he decidido reescribir los capítulos y resubir las historias. Es por eso que en este fan fic me he estado retrasando. Por que ya comencé con la escritura.

Sin mas, les dejo otro capitulo.

Espero les agrade.

* * *

><p>Sakura recordaba las palabras de la Hokage…<p>

- _"No importa lo que suceda, debes llegar con Gaara, ¿entendido?, se que es algo precipitado Sakura, pero ahora que has aceptado, los ojos de los enemigos estarán en ti. **Eres el objetivo principal**. No importa que, debes llegar sana y salva con el Kazekage. Muy aparte de la decisión de tu matrimonio, los asuntos que tratamos Gaara y yo conciernen a las dos aldeas, Esto es extremadamente SECRETO, ni siquiera tu escolta sabe de ello y no debe saberlo hasta que llegues allí; cuando lo hagas podrás revelar la mision, no antes ¿entendido?; deberás entregar a Sasuke y a los chicos, el pergamino "PoisonSand" que Gaara logró extraer de las antiguas ruinas de la arena. _

_Yamanaka Ino es la única que puede descifrar el contenido de ese pergamino gracias a su técnica y, comprenderás la importancia que esto conlleva. Los chicos que enviare contigo y Sasuke están bien entrenados. Obedecerán las ordenes del Uchiha, pero, también tienen ordenes mías. Tómalo como una misión, la última que te doy como tu maestra…"_

Sentía gran opresión en el pecho, sería la esposa de Gaara; Sasuke tenía una actitud extraña, y el tono de su voz era algo que no había visto, no, corrección, que jamás, había oído. Se refresco en el riachuelo y de repente el dueño de sus pensamientos salió de la nada, reclamándole su retraso, de nuevo con ese tono extraño. Salió del riachuelo y le encaro, si, y le reclamó su actitud extraña, le dijo que ella sería feliz, y gracias a el, ella llegaría a amar al Kazekage quien, si la amaba a ella, de allí, todo dio un giro extraño….

**FlashBack**

_-Tu nunca podrás amar a Gaara – la siguió y la tomo del brazo bruscamente volteándola-_

_-¡Suéltame! –Respondió mientras era jalada hacia el pecho del pelinegro- No tienes derecho de decirme que no puedo amarlo, ¡Lo voy a hacer y seré muy feliz en la arena!_

_-¡No! ¡No lo serás! –Diciendo esto sus rostros quedaron frente a frente mientras la sujetaba aún con bastante fuerza- _

_-¿!Y porque no!? –Pregunto gritándoselo- _

_-¡Por que tu siempre me vas a amar a mi y a nadie mas!_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de eso… después de eso, todo se volvió un borrón blanco, sus labios se sintieron apretados, sus brazos fueron atrapados con dos manos que fuertemente la apretaban al cuerpo que ofrecía esa opresión. "¿Que diablos esta pasando?", se pregunto y ¡pum!, todo volvió en un flash tal cuál como se había ido, Sasuke la estaba besando, salvaje, duro y no supo como reaccionar, su cuerpo se tensó y sólo sus labios fueron capaces de responder; si, le respondió con el mismo ahínco hasta que el oxigeno se acabo y tuvieron que separarse, abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y se quedó observándolo, no sabía que diablos decir o hacer, quedó confundida completamente.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se sentía liberado, no sabía por que, sin embrago aquella sensación de satisfacción lo superaba con creces, ella no amaba ni amaría a Gaara, se lo había confirmado en ese beso y eso le estallaba en el pecho tan eufóricamente… "¿!Pero que putas he hecho!? –Se dijo auto castigándose por aquellos pensamientos que hacia segundos había tenido.<p>

- "No, esto esta mal, la quiero fuera de mi vida, será la mujer del estúpido Gaara, ella deberá ser feliz con el, no en la obscuridad que es lo único que yo podría ofrecerle. – Apretó sus manos en los brazos de la kunohichi haciéndole daño.

-Sasuke… - logro mencionar, mientras sentía que el pelinegro apretaba sus brazos, miro la profundidad de los orbes rojos y sintió desesperación, un momento, "¿desesperación?" se pregunto-

De inmediato una explosión los trajo a la tierra como un balazo. Ambos despertaron su sentido ninja y dirigieron la mirada hacia donde la explosión se llevo a cabo.

-¡Los chicos!- dijo ella con un toque de real preocupación soltándose de las manos del Uchiha yendo en dirección a donde se suponía estaba la caravana.

Sasuke la soltó sin evitarlo y corrió a su lado dirigiéndose al lugar. La caravana estaba en llamas y los chunnin habían desaparecido. El Uchiha buscaba huellas del enemigo mientras Sakura levantaba los escombros buscando a los chicos. Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia la causa de un sonido extraño, una cerbatana; reacciono rápidamente y evitó que el dardo diera de lleno contra el cuerpo de la pelirosa quien a su vez, se sorprendió ante tal acto y haciendo alarde de su fuerza, aventó aquellos escombros hacia el enemigo.

-¡Salgan de allí! –grito la pelirosa empuñando su mano.

-Sakura Haruno, próxima esposa del Kazekage – una voz masculina entre los arboles se hizo escuchar –

Sasuke hizo una mueca ente la expresión del desconocido identificando su ubicación.

-¿!Que diablos quieres cobarde!? – Respondió la chica

-Fácil, ¡a ti! – Una lluvia de kunais cayeron ante los ninjas de Konoha, sin embargo Sasuke reaccionó rápidamente y su kagebunshin desapareció cuando las afiladas armas le tocaron.

Arrastrándolo de entre los arboles, el Uchiha sacó al ninja que había provocado semejante alboroto.

-Habla. – Le dijo el pelinegro.

-Hnhnhn –río- Uchiha Sasuke ¿no?, bien… -movió los labios sin sonido alguno, sin embargo gracias al sharingan, Sasuke descifró las palabras demasiado tarde como para prever lo que sucedería a continuación.

Los ojos rojos del pelinegro se dirigieron al donde Sakura se encontraba. En cámara lenta, siguió el movimiento que la pelirosa dibujaba en el aire desplomándose en el suelo.

Un terror se apodero de el, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y dirigió un golpe con todo el enojo posible al ninja capturado, estrellándole contra un árbol, dejando ver en su rostro las huellas de haberse tragado una pastilla de veneno, al menos eso pensó el Uchiha al verlo inconsciente y con espuma en la boca.

Dudo unos segundos pero regreso la mirada al cuerpo de la pelirosa.

"La novia del Kazekage esta a punto de morir…", esas fueron las palabras que aquel ninja desconocido le dijo a Sasuke e inmediatamente ella cayo. "No puede ser…" Se dijo, mientras lentamente, con miedo, se acercaba al cuerpo…

- Demonios… -El pelinegro escuchó- Este veneno no es mortal pero… es… un paralizante poderoso…

Sasuke sintió un enorme alivio, sonrió de medio lado y con paso decidido se acerco por completo

-Parece que tendremos que volver, tu noviecito tendrá que esperar un poco mas… -

Gloriosa satisfacción la que sintió al decir esas palabras. "Ese "Kazekage" tendrá que esperar por ella"-pensó mientras la reincorporaba lentamente-

-No, yo… -jadeo un poco- Debo… llegar a la aldea de la Arena… pase lo que pase…

–El pelinegro la tomo por los hombros y le gritó - ¡Estas demente! ¡Acabas de ser atacada por el simple hecho de ser su estúpida novia! Debemos regresar a Konoha, te curaras y después te iras si quieres.

Sakura reunió la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo y lo empujó mandándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de ella

-No, tu no entiendes… no importa que suceda, debo llegar con Gaara… con el… yo… debo... -como si las fuerzas se le hubiesen escapado, sus manos fueron a dar al suelo como único apoyo de su peso.

Sasuke la miro con odio, ella quería ir con Gara, ella quería alejarse de Konoha, quería alejarse de el. ¿Que mas podría esperar después del como la trató y le dijo todo lo que le dijo cuando Gaara se sincero con ella? "Maldito sea ese Kazekage… ¡Maldita sea la hora en que ella decidió irse con el!" pensó empuñando sus manos levantándose nuevamente del suelo.

-Sakura… - mencionó mientras se acercaba quedando frente a ella nuevamente-

La pelirosa subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos rojos del Uchiha, sintió de nuevo la opresión en el pecho y recordó el beso, acaso ¿Sasuke no quería que ella se fuera?, ¿Acaso no la mando libre a los brazos de Gaara?, ¿Por qué diablos la había besado y declarado que ella solo lo amaría a el, a Sasuke Uchiha? Acaso, ¿Acaso él desarrolló por fin sentimientos por ella?

-Sakura… -Volvió a mencionar su nombre mientras la observaba detenidamente- Si tu deseo es ir con el Kazekage y ser su mujer, yo personalmente te llevare hasta su cama si es preciso…

"Crack", de nuevo Sasuke "maldito lengua viperina" Uchiha, había quebrado el corazón de aquella kunoichi; ella lo miro de nuevo desconcertadamente logrando mencionar algunas palabras mas…

-Sasuke, ¿por que me… besas...te…? -su vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa, desenfocándose completamente, cerró sus ojos y cayó al piso-

-Hn, eres una completa molestia. –Se inclinó e invocó a una serpiente- dile a la Hokage que fuimos emboscados, la novia del Kazekage –volteo a mirarla- llegara a la arena, los chunnin desaparecieron, pero completare la misión. –terminó tajante-

La serpiente se arrastro a gran velocidad y desapareció, acto seguido, Sasuke tomó a la pelirosa entre sus brazos, necesitaban un refugio, la noche se acercaba rápidamente y debía traer a Sakura de nueva cuenta a la normalidad. Claro, parte de su misión de llevarla "sana y salva".

Encontró una cueva, escudriño el lugar en busca de peligro latente, nada, todo estaba de nuevo en calma. Colocó la causa de sus arranques sobre el piso, por que si, ella era la única que le había hecho perder el juicio, ¡En un lapso menor a una semana! Ni siquiera el estúpido dobbe lo había hecho con sus estúpidas teorías del que el Uchiha no podía engañarlo como a todos.

-"¿Engaño?, Estúpido dobbe" – se dijo y comenzó a revisar a la pelirosa-

El estúpido delineado negro cubría sus parpados, tal como Gaara había pedido en su carta, según las ordenes del como "la princesa" debería lucir. "Idioteces protocolarias"-se dijo- revisó la piel expuesta y comenzó a tocar el cuello níveo de la chica buscando la entrada del veneno paralizante y, descubrió la suavidad hecha piel, sus dedos exploraron mientras su sentido del tacto se daba un agasajo con lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Calor, de repente había empezado a sentir calor, las ropas de la kunoichi habían quedado algo, "deshechas" gracias a los afilados kunais que "llovieron" prácticamente en el ataque.

Tomó un tajo de tela entre sus manos y esta se desgarro del conjunto dejando ver la piel del estomago de la pelirosa y allí estaba, una marca, violácea y a flor; se colocó sobre sus rodillas y acerco su rostro a aquel rasguño, elevó su mirada al rostro de la chica y sonrió de medio lado, llevo su mano a su pierna donde tenia una especie de bolsa donde tomó un frasco con un liquido amarillo, lo bebió recordando las palabras de Orochimaru _"Veneno, si estas rodeado de veneno, si no quieres morir, deberás tomar esto, recubrirá tus órganos e impedirá el paso de cualquier veneno…"_ Lo había dejado para una ocasión especial bien, esta es la ocasión especial, el deshacerse de la molestia lo valía. ¿Verdad?; terminó de beberlo y acercó su boca a la herida de Sakura. Coloco sus labios y comenzó a succionar.

Éxtasis, la piel de Sakura olía delicioso, habiendo hundido su nariz en ese abdomen, sus labios succionando esa piel, esa "suave y caliente piel" –Como lo había pensado, casi le dolió separarse para escupir aquel veneno paralizante las veces que lo hizo mientras el calor lo seguía invadiendo, "maldita molestia"- se decía mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de su traje.

¿A quien engañaba?; esa maldita mujer lo había puesto así, excitado, palpitando, con unas enormes ganas de desgarrar lo que le quedaba de ropa y follarla salvajemente, follarla hasta que gritase su nombre, hasta que comprendiera que ella no podría amar a Gaara ni volviendo a nacer y diablos, estaba inconsciente, así no, así no podría hacerle ver lo que quería demostrarle…

-¡Mierda!… - dijo levantándose y alejándose de ella, si perdía el control lo lamentarían, ambos. "De donde demonios…? Mejor dicho, ¿Cuando carajos esa molestia había pasado a ser objeto de su deseo carnal?"- se dijo casi golpeándose mentalmente si prácticamente ella se lo había gritado, estaba cansada, se volvería la esposa de Gaara, cogería con el, lo amaría y tendrían una maldita familia mientras el se quedaría solo con su oscuridad.

Algo hizo click, el no necesitaba amarla, eso no era para el, el amor no era lo suyo, si bien lo dijo Tobirama, _"Los Uchiha aman demasiado, y cuando les quitan el objeto de su amor se transforman en monstruos"_ el ya era ese monstruo, Itachi le convirtió en lo que era, un monstruo, el ya no podría amar así que, allí estaba su respuesta, ¿Cierto?.

-Hn… te llevare hasta su cama si es necesario Sakura, sin embargo, mientras tu no seas su mujer… -sonrió de medio lado y se alejo de la cueva para vigilar.

* * *

><p>Oh mai Goooo!<p>

Que tiene pensado Sasuke?  
>Sera verdad que El Ya no puede amar?<br>Acaso Tobirama tiene razón?

Sasuke …. Que haras?!

JOJOJO Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Hola gente como están?

Reportándome con un nuevo capitulo de este su fanfic MÍA.

LAS ÚLTIMAS NOTICIAS SON:

Gracias a sus comentarios y apoyo con el fanfic de "LA ESPOSA DEL HOKAGE" este seguirá en línea, y lo voy a seguir con los capítulos mejor redactados y una mejora en la gramática

Entonces.

Este será tentativamente un "Schedule" emm horario?... como se diría?... errr.. bueno el tiempo de actualización de MIA y LA ESPOSA DEL HOKAGE se entrelazaran. A que me refiero?

A que mi musa inspiradora esta de huevona, y además la época navideña y de fin de año esta cerca, entonces. Esto será asi…..

Esta semana como ven actualizo MIA….

La próxima semana actualizo LA ESPOSA DEL HOKAGE

Después de la actualización de "la esposa…" la próxima semana será de MIA. Es decir una semana si, una semana no espero me comprendan, no quisiera darles una lectura muy equis o fea donde escriba al chile sin pensar, eso no.

Sin mas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por compartir el fanfic entre sus amigos y muchas gracias por aguantar mis retardos. Los AMO A TODOS!

No olviden dejarme sus reviews eh!

Duozo!

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p>Konoha, 1 semana antes de la boda de Naruto y Hinata.<p>

-Lord Orochimaru, ¿Esta seguro que esto es lo correcto?

-Claro que si Karin, querida, la aldea de la hoja, por ahora no nos ofrece nada, sin embargo, Suna ha vuelto a abrirme las puertas y como contribución, trabajare en antídotos a cambio de estancia pacifica.

-Ya veo, ¿Pero yo en que puedo ayudarle?, me gusta Konoha, es un descanso merecido después de ser su experimento por tanto tiempo – La peliroja se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda.

-Dime, ¿Acaso Sasuke –kun te pidió que estuvieras a su lado?, en ese caso, no tendré nada que pedirte.

-Yo… yo, no, por… ¿¡Por qué Sasuke-kun me pediría eso!? –Nerviosa voltea al Sannin y lo encara-

-Entonces ven conmigo querida, te prometo que no serás un experimento, al contrario, me ayudaras en la creación de nuevos jutsus y remedios.

-Esta bien iré a Suna con usted Lord Orochimaru- La pelirroja decidida se dirige a la puerta de la oficina donde ambos se encontraban- Iré a preparar mis cosas- Responde saliendo- "Al fin y al cabo, Sasuke-kun jamás me vio ni me vera nunca, que más da si me voy o me quedo" – Pensó resignada derramando un par de lágrimas que limpió de inmediato dirigiéndose a su pequeño departamento en el centro de Konoha.

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p>1 Semana después en la aldea de Suna<p>

-¡Kankuro! ¡¿Que haces?! ¿!estas bien?! - Temari corrió junto a su hermano sosteniéndolo en su regazo-

-Si estoy bien, es solo que, Gaara se ha vuelto mas fuerte, desde que el Ichibi esta de buena gana en su interior.

-Se llama Shukaku, y esta claro Kankuro que debemos seguir entrenando. –Gara contesta sacudiéndose el polvo de su túnica-

-¡Gaara! ¿Pero que te pasa hermano?, Estas muy nervioso. –Temari le pregunta desconfiada ayudando a Kankuro quien se recarga en ella para sostenerse en pie-

-Lo estoy. – El pelirrojo cabizbajo encara a sus hermanos

-Déjame adivinar, es por esa kunoichi verdad, la de la aldea de la hoja, la del cabello rosa jeje – Kankuro ríe pícaramente- desde que termino la guerra, no has dejado de pensar en ella.

-¿!Ah!?, ¿Es eso cierto Gara?, ¿Sakura Haruno? ¿Qué acaso ella no esta comprometida con el Uchiha?

-Es lo que he le he dicho yo hermana, pero Gara no quiere creerlo –Kankuro deja de recargarse en la rubia y se truena algunos de sus huesos del cuello-

Gaara desvía la mirada de sus hermanos

-Mañana iremos a Konoha Gara, es la boda de Naruto y la chica Hyuga, la vamos a ver allí. –Le dice Temari acercándosele cautelosamente- Eres el Kazekage, y tus hijos serán los futuros lideres de Suna. Deberías pensar…

-Le pediré a Sakura ser mi mujer – Interrumpe a su hermana abruptamente- por los reportes que tengo de algunos residentes de la arena en la hoja, me dicen que la relación entre el Uchiha y Sakura Haruno es menos que la de unos conocidos. Naruto me ha dicho que son amigos, y únicamente eso. No perderé nada en comunicarle lo que siento, lo que pienso e incluso hablare con Tsunade para hacerle ver que teniendo una relación con su alumna, la aldea de la hoja se beneficiara de lo que ella pueda descubrir aquí, es un mutuo acuerdo, un contrato entre la hoja y la arena, reforzara lazos…

-Pero Gaara, eso es chantaje ¿no lo crees?, no me convence todo esto –Temari se lleva una de sus manos a la barbilla y mira a Kankuro para que le diga algo-

-Ah… si Gaara, no puedes forzar a alguien que tal vez no sienta lo mismo por ti.

Bingo, Kankuro dijo las palabras correctas. Sin embargo Gara ya lo sabía.

-Entiendo tu punto. No la obligare a hacer algo que no quiera, sin embargo insistiré. No puedo simplemente quedarme sin hacer nada, yo, yo la amo, ¿lo entienden?

-Gaara, hermano, si es ese caso entonces, te apoyare. –Temari se acerco a el y le puso una mano en el hombro-

-Yo también. –Kankuro se llevo una mano detrás de la nuca y sonrió- Bueno no todos los días ves a tu hermanito así de sentimental

Gaara lo mira entrecerrando los ojos y de la nada montones de arena sepultan a Kankuro.

-¡Gaara! –Temari corre a salvar a su hermano quien desmayado sigue sonriendo – ¡Son unos tontos! ¡Y yo que me preocupo por ustedes! –grita mientras se aleja del lugar.

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p>Días después, Sakura acepta ser la esposa de Gaara y es escoltada por Sasuke junto a 2 chunin, es atacada y resulta envenenada con un potente paralizante. Sasuke se ve tentado por la pelirosa, y tiene planes que la involucran antes de llegar a Suna.<p>

-¿Sakura?, ¡Sakura despierta!

_-Esa voz, yo conozco esa voz, esta, muy lejos, ¿Por qué se oye tan lejos? Sasuke-Kun…_

-¡Sakura!

Calor, se sentía mucho calor, la pelirosa comenzó a abrir los ojos; imágenes borrosas se movían rápidamente.

-Sasuke… -menciono en un murmullo- ¿que esta pasando? –se tallo fervientemente los ojos y comenzó a enfocar mejor.

Vio como Sasuke lanzaba su técnica de fuego mientras era atacado por dos ninjas encapuchados, rápidamente se puso de pie aun con los efectos secundarios del paralizante y agarrándose de la pared con una de sus manos comenzó a juntar chackra en la otra.

"¿Quien demonios son?"- Se pregunto mientras sentía como fluía el chackra, recordó que ella era el objetivo principal, su culpa, riesgos obvios de su misión secreta y su nuevo "nombramiento" como la novia del Kazekage

-¡SHANARO! – gritó y cayó de lleno con su puño en medio de la batalla levantando montones de tierra y piedras.

Sasuke avanzó entre los escombros y activo el Mangekyo Sharingan, "Amaterasu" – Mencionó y capturó entre llamas a los ninjas que les atacaban.

-¡Sasuke espera! – La pelirosa gritó- ¡No los liquides! ¡Necesitamos interrogarlos!

Aunque no lo hubiese querido, Sasuke eliminó el Amaterasu y cayó al piso sosteniendo con una de sus manos su rostro, sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar y divisó como las llamas desaparecían mientras su mirada se volvía borrosa.

Los ninjas lograron escapar malheridos sin embargo la prioridad de Sakura había cambiado.

- Sasuke, déjame ver –Tomando el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos, se pone de rodillas y comienza su análisis visual- Mangekyo Sharingan… desactívalo, tus ojos comenzaron a sangrar

-Déjalo así – Mencionó escapando de las manos de la pelirosa desactivandolo-

-¡Claro que no!, déjame revisar tus ojos, aun no te recuperas del todo, es mi deber como ninja medico…

-¡Te he dicho que no Sakura!- Grito y se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas- Escaparon, maldición, es mejor que nos apuremos a llegar a Suna. Ya debes moverte mejor. –Se alejo unos pasos para tallarse los ojos limpiando la sangre de su rostro-

-Sasuke…

Volvieron los recuerdos del beso, la confusión y el ansia provocados por aquel ninja renegado; se sonrojo un poco y volteo el rostro evitando cualquier contacto visual de su persona hacia el.

- ¿Aún no puedes moverte bien? – Volteo a mirarla de reojo-

- No, no es eso, es que…

-Vamos, tu novio el Kazekage debe estar preocupadísimo, ¿No lo crees?

- Sasuke …

El cielo amenazaba con caer a pedazos, los truenos y la brisa con olor a tierra mojada les aviso que no tenían mucho tiempo para poder encontrar un refugio. Sakura iba detrás del pelinegro agarrándose de los arboles para mantener cierto equilibrio mientras Sasuke escudriñaba los alrededores, la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente debían encontrar un refugio ya o ambos enfermarían.

-¡Sasuke, por aquí! -le aviso al Uchiha mientras arrancaba algo de maleza que escondia una entrada a una cueva lo suficientemente grande para ambos.

-Hn – El típico monosílabo aprobatorio hizo acto de aparición y se acerco. – Echare un vistazo, espera un momento – Activando el sharingan revisa por completo el lugar, nada; sin embargo sus ojos comenzaron a picarle un poco. Desactivó de inmediato su Kekkei Genkai y se talló los ojos mientras ambos entraban-

-Sasuke, déjame revisarte, por favor, -levanto su mano con algo de chackra para poder ayudarlo- no es normal que tu vista…

-Sakura, te he dicho que lo dejes así… – El Uchiha detuvo su mano tranquilamente tomándola por la muñeca haciendo que el chackra desapareciera- … al menos por ahora. Estamos empapados… debemos secarnos de alguna manera.- menciono esto ultimo soltándola-

Era mas que cierto, la lluvia los había empapado, las ropas estaban completamente pegadas a sus cuerpos y ahora, gracias al comentario de su compañero de equipo, ese, "pequeño detalle" había pasado a primer plano, ella se sonrojo y se volteo cruzando sus brazos, hasta ahora era cuando se había dado cuenta que la parte baja de su blusa de gasas finas no estaba, su pantalón tenía tirones y rasgaduras, sus joyas; ahora solo tenia anillos ciegos gracias a la falta de piedras preciosas. Era todo un desastre además de esa pequeña dolencia en el costado, se revisó rápidamente y se dio cuenta que de no haber sido por Sasuke, aun estuviera inmovilizada.

Por otro lado, Sasuke juntó algunas ramas del interior de la cueva, las apiló en una pequeña montaña y utilizando su técnica de fuego, encendió una pequeña fogata. Comenzó a desvestirse, y a extender sobre algunas ramas mas gruesas las ropas mojadas.

-Sakura… -menciono y volteo hacia donde la pelirosa le daba la espalda- dame tu ropa.

-¡¿EH?! – Volteo y lo vio únicamente en ropa interior, sus mejillas se sonrosaron y no puedo evitar ponerse nerviosa- po… por.. ¿Por qué te quitaste… la, la ropa?

- Hn, ¡Serás tonta! ¡Estamos empapados! ¡Debemos secarla! – menciono con completo mal humor-

-¡ARG! – Sakura no necesitaba mas regaños, estaba harta de esa actitud "arrogante-amable-enojada-psicopata-machista" que en ese momento tenia su compañero de equipo – ¡Ya entendí estúpido! ¡Ya basta de tratarme como una tonta!

-¡Eres una molestia!

-¡Y tu un estúpido malhumorado orgulloso! ¡YA estoy harta Sasuke!

-¿!Harta tu¡?, ¿Y que hay de mi? ¡No eres mas que una molestia! ¡Es bueno que aceptes a Gaara! ¡Por fin tendré un poco de paz!

-¡Eres un maldito indeciso Sasuke! ¡Primero me dices que acepte la propuesta de Gaara! ¡Luego me dices que no voy a amarlo por que te voy a amar a ti! ¿¡Y ahora me dices que, que bien que lo acepte!?

El Uchiha sonrío de medio lado y se acerco a ella obligándola a dar unos pasos hacia atrás haciéndola chocar contra una de las paredes de la cueva

- ¿Aun piensas en ese beso Sakura?- Mencionó con voz grave-

Cayo como bomba, sus mejillas se encendieron, compitiendo en tonalidades con su cabello mojado, "¿!Tenía que haberlo mencionado!?" Se pregunto mientras sentía la pared en su espalda-

-Lo que te dije es verdad, tu nunca… -la mano del pelinegro se poso sobre la barbilla de la kunoichi elevándola- podrás amarlo, por que tu me amaras a mi, únicamente a mi… -los labios de el se posaron sobre ella enmudeciéndola-

"¡¿Que diablos esta pasando aquí?!, ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?!" – se dijo mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros del Uchiha separándolo

-¿Que quieres de mi Sasuke? –pregunto cabizbaja- Tu no eres así, nunca dirías nada así.

-Shh… - el pelinegro se acerca al cuello de la kunoichi posando sus labios debajo de su oreja- déjate llevar, Sakura-

La lengua de Sasuke recorrió parte de la oreja de la chica haciendo que su piel se enchinara por completo, un suspiro de parte de ella le dio acceso a subir las manos por su abdomen húmedo, de nuevo esa suavidad, sobre las puntas de sus dedos.

Sakura quedo inmóvil ante el toque del Uchiha, sus manos frías eran el calmante perfecto a la oleada de calor que comenzó a sentir cuando el comenzó con todo eso. Los labios del pelinegro recorrieron su cuello y sus manos comenzaron a levantar aquella blusa que aun vestía

-Sasuke… kun…

Sasuke logro deshacerse de aquel remedo de blusa dejándola en sostén, de nueva cuenta ese calor envolvente recorriendo todo su cuerpo, le pedía mas, como si aquel cuadro ante sus ojos fuese el remedio exacto para calmar aquellas llamas que lo consumían por dentro, su miembro comenzó a endurecerse de nueva cuenta y se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para detenerse.

Bajo suavemente los tirantes con la yema de sus dedos dejando besos fugaces que sacaban suspiros de su receptora.

"¿Que estoy haciendo?, No puedo entregarme a el… No así, no de esta manera" – Se reprochaba la pelirosa pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus pensamientos, solo a los estímulos que el Uchiha le proporcionaba.

Sasuke la guió al piso donde encima de ella comenzó a besar sus ya desnudos pechos

-Sasuke…

* * *

><p>JAJAJAJAJAJA a que l s deje picad s!<p>

JAJAJAJAJAJ lo se, es solo gancho para que no me abandonen (¿ jajajaja

Bueno pues ya saben a lo que se atienen al siguiente capitulo.

Acaso será un Lemon?

Acaso Sakura lo detendrá dejando el boiler prendido?

Jajajajaja nos leemos en el siguiente capitulouuuuu (dentro de 2 semanas)


End file.
